


Distraction

by Space_Case (kirasdream13)



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Begging, Biting, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thane Lives, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasdream13/pseuds/Space_Case
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Mass Effect 3 and Thane lives AU.  </p><p>Kira Shepard is too busy working in her cabin to join her crew on the Normandy for a social event, and a very tipsy Thane comes up to drag her down to join them.  However, they both end up doing something a bit more counterproductive.</p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Soo for a bit of background since I'm all over the place with the main fanfic of ME2-post ME3, here is some background.
> 
> This is set right after Leviathan and Priority: Rannoch. Earlier on, Thane received cure after Kahje is saved, and is able to rejoin the Normandy after several months of rehabilitation (think Thane Mod, which I HIGHLY recommend). If Thane Lives AU isn't up your alley, totally cool, but please no mean comments :)
> 
> Also have a bit of personal headcanon of Drell language, which should be read shortly :)

Kira sighed heavily, as if trying to exhale all of her frustration in one breath.  Leaning off the pillows of her bed, she picked up several data pads on the crumpled sheets in favor of the one she currently held.  Although now she answered directly to Hackett, she still had to send reports to the Council as well, which bogged down her free time more than she liked.  It didn’t help that she had to tailor each message to the sender, so copying and pasting was out of the question.  She glanced at her clock on Thane’s nightstand, reading it to be 21:37, and she held back another sigh in defeat, resolving to work faster so she could join her friends in the cargo bay.

James had the brilliant idea to hold at least once-a-week get together for the crew in the largest area of the ship, and it often lasted more than several hours so people could go once their shift ended.  It wasn’t much; just playing cards and other games while having an ample amount of drinks, but the morale of the crew boosted every time it happened.  The crew tended to be in a brighter, optimistic mood afterwards, and the atmosphere grew less tense despite the situation with the Reapers.  Kira had to warn the crew on several occasions to ensure that they were sober by the time their shift started, and hangovers were not an excuse to shirk duty.  Ordinarily they—and especially her—would come under fire for allowing excessive casual behavior, but these were bad times, and she could be court martialed for worse.  Besides, team cohesion in combat seemed to improve with her squad mates because of these events, and she had insisted that Thane go despite his offer to keep her company while she ran through reports.  Tali, Garrus, and EDI had eagerly welcomed him back on the Normandy, and she wanted him to interact with the crew more so everyone could work well together.

Eyeing the last report that sat on her lap, she stretched her arms over her head, her tank top shifting over her torso and slipping over her loose PJs.  She may be writing official reports, but it didn’t mean she had to wear her dress blues to do it.  Just as she picked up the data pad going over how the latest N7 mission went, her door hissed open, and she looked up in time to see Thane entering her cabin.  He had worn casual clothing today, with a loose shirt and trousers that still somehow managed to show off his lean and muscular physique.  _Not that I mind, of course_ , she thought as she eyed him appreciatively for a moment.  There were definite perks of him being back on the Normandy, and at the thought that it was one less person to grieve for, she pushed it out of her mind.

“Hey,” she gave him a brief smile before returning her attention to the data pad. She should hurry typing so she could join everyone in the cargo hold, since Thane probably came up to drag her to the festivities again.  “Give me a couple minutes and I’ll be ready to go after I change real quick.”  She hadn’t relaxed Alliance regs to the point of allowing PJs outside of quarters.

“Mmm,” he answered back from the entrance of the cabin, with a short rumble at the end of his words.

She paused, her ears prickling at the sound.  He didn’t make that noise unless he felt very content, and rarely outside of sex.  Bewildered, her gaze lifted from her data pad to see him observing the fish tank intently with his hands behind his back, a small smile on his face.  She stared at him for several seconds, and when he didn’t move, still happily watching the fish, she tentatively asked, “Uh, you okay?”

“Hmm?”  Thane glanced at her, still smiling and his eyes a little wide, the blue rippling light of the tank shimmering across his emerald skin.  “Ah yes, I am.  I hadn’t noticed that you bought new fish and they are rather lively.”  He said, turning away from the tank and heading for their bed.

She blinked at him for several seconds, very confused at his behavior.  He walked differently too; usually stiff and controlled, he now approached her in a very relaxed fashion, his broad shoulders down and arms loose by his sides.  _Oookay…_ “So, ah,” She cleared her throat, gathering her data pads and stacking them on her nightstand so he could join her on the mattress.  “The party is going along well then?” 

He sat down next to her, his body angled toward her wardrobe and leaning back on his arms.  “I should say so; James has descended into Spanish cursing while playing Blackjack with Tali and Liara, and the rest of the crew has given Javik a wide berth since he tried some beverage Ashley and Cortez made.  It isn’t too dissimilar to our downtime with the Collectors, with all the noise and frantic partying.”  He noted, letting his head hang back slightly with a deep, throaty sigh.

 “Got too loud?”  She teased knowingly.  She and Thane found more enjoyment in being alone than in a boisterous party, though it didn’t stop them from attending crew events.

“Yes, but that is not why I am here.”  His eyes angled to her data pad with obvious distaste.  “It has been three hours, Siha.”

“Don’t blame me.”  She huffed, looking down at the data pad and typing.  “The Council and Hackett have to be constantly informed.  Work then play, remember?  This is the last report I have, then I’ll come down.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if your reports weren’t incredibly wordy.”  Thane muttered.  “And you said that two hours ago.”

“No I didn’t.”  She scowled, pausing to recall when he had stopped by her cabin to try to drag her down two hours earlier. _I didn’t right?  Oh wait, I might have…_

Thane’s eyes momentarily widened.  “I come into the cabin, delight diminishing into disappointment upon seeing the data pads scattered on the bed.  She looks up to me, slight regret and annoyance in her eyes, ‘This is the last one, I swear—’ ”

“That’s cheating!”  She lightly smacked his shoulder with indignation, snapping him out of solipsism.  He merely answered her with a smirk, his eyes narrowed and uncommonly mischievous.  “Alright, I’m sorry.  I wanted to catch up on these so I wouldn’t have to later and interrupt more out of my time.”  She explained, feeling a bit guilty that she had been ignoring everyone in favor of doing work.  “But seriously, this is the last one.  You go on, and I’ll be down in twenty minutes.  If I’m not, you have permission to carry me out of here.”

“Hmm,” Thane looked like he considered her proposal for a few moments, before looking back at her with an expression she rarely associated with him: playfulness.   He leaned forward and off his arms, ignoring her suspicious gaze.  “Now that I’m here though, I find myself not wanting to leave.”  He slid a hand over her knee, his long fingers brushing towards the inside of her thighs suggestively, and she inhaled sharply.

“Oh, uhm…” She trailed off as his fingers traveled achingly slow towards her center.  Though they had only three months of being intimate before turning herself over to the Alliance, and then a handful of times after reuniting and regaining his strength after receiving his cure, she knew full well what he wanted.  As much as her body demanded him, she had to keep her wits about her; otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to stop throwing herself at him like an animal in heat.  “I guess you could stay for a bit while I finish this.”  She said pointedly, biting her lip in disappointment when his hand moved away.  He didn’t seem deterred, however; the data pad suddenly disappeared from her hands, Thane reaching across her to lay it with the others on her nightstand. As he passed her, his natural scent stirred some longing, masculine musk with a hint of…

Suddenly his odd behavior clicked, and she pursed her lips at him as he pulled her body against his, her back brushing against his chest.  “Have you been drinking?”  She chastised, half in exasperation and half in amusement, eyeing him in the corner of her eyes.

Brushing aside her hair, he kissed the side of her neck, chills running down her spine at the touch of his lips and the hard grip on her hips. “Maybe.”  He nipped the most sensitive spot on her neck, and she couldn’t help but to grip onto his knees for support as he leaned into her, almost losing herself to the waves of arousal that came from his ministrations.

“Thane…”  Her stern tone dipped into a moan as she felt his hand reach to the back of her head, gripping the roots of her hair and pulling her head gently back towards his shoulder, exposing her throat to him.  “How much have you had?”  She barely made out the question as he resumed his kisses and nips to the arch of her throat, but her curiosity helped her focus.  He had a very high alcohol tolerance, being both a Drell and biotic, and he had only been drunk perhaps twice in the two years she had known him. 

His hand on her hip moved to wrap around her waist, adjusting his legs to frame hers as he pulled her against his pelvis, his other hand still buried in her hair.  “Lost count after eight shots.”  He breathed against her neck, kissing up to her ear and lightly biting her earlobe.  She gasped at the touch, her arousal making her overtly sensitive, still holding onto his knees.

“Eight shots?”  She repeated as she fought to concentrate, failing slightly when she found herself kneading his thighs eagerly.  Damn it, her body followed his teasing better than her own mind.  “So…ah…”

“I’m not so far gone to not realize what I’m doing.”  His voice had turned serious for a moment.  “But I won’t deny that this level of intoxication is…appealing.”

She snorted, glad that he had reassured her that he was merely tipsy.  “Still, I’m amazed you can—ah—walk straight.”

He hummed, so low she almost missed it, pulling her head to meet his gaze to kiss her.  Though the angle was slightly awkward, the kiss was not; his lips, so full and lush, kindled the fire within her, her lips a little numb when he pulled enough away to murmur, “I can, for the most part.  By the time I’m done with you,” he kissed her for a brief moment, his eyes dark and narrowed, “you won’t be able to.”

She felt the heat pool inside her with how low his voice became and how his eyes looked at her.  Thane always seemed to let loose the few times he drank, and she wanted his tight self-control to unravel and unleash upon her body.  She had an opportunity, and she meant to use it.   _To hell with it.  The reports can wait._   Reaching up to grab the side of his head, she roughly pulled him to deeply kiss him, her fingers grazing his fringes as he returned her kissing with increasing passion.  Before he could deepen their kiss further, she moved her head back from his lips, ignoring his impatient grumble.  “I’ll give you a chance to see if you can dissuade me from finishing those reports.”  She said nonchalantly, and barely couldn’t contain a gleeful grin when his eyes became hard, and gave him a teasing kiss. 

She felt his hand slide from her hip to her rear and his other hand tightened in her hair, his body tensing for something.  Before she could question it, he tore her away from him and forced her down onto her stomach on the bed in one smooth motion, one hand pinning her hair to the mattress while grasping her rear in the other. She groaned, relishing his roughness, pressing her cheek into the sheets so she could look at him kneeling over her, and hissed with pain when he pulled the roots of her hair. 

“Do I have your attention now?”  His eyes were akin with a predator toying with his prey, and because he was one of the few who could break her if he so desired, she became wet and wanton at his words.  She swallowed and nodded, eager for him to continue.  “ _Words_.”  He gripped the back of her waistband, waiting for her permission.  Even drunk he wanted to ensure that she would enjoy herself, and she felt a wave of affection and trust for the man she loved.

“Think you can still make me moan and beg despite you being drunk?”  She taunted back, sneering at him in a challenge.  A sense of thrill and arousal shot threw her as he yanked down her pants and underwear together and gave her bare ass a sharp and hard smack.  She held back a loud moan, biting her lip against the delicious pain, and after a moment to steady herself, she smirked at him.  “Is that all?  I’m not entirely convinced that I shouldn’t get back to—AH!”  Her voice ripped through her throat as he slapped her rear again while pulling her hair, her hands clenching the sheets as pain raced up her back. 

He cupped her rear gently in reprieve, his cool palm calming her inflamed skin.  She unwittingly whimpered when he drove his knee to the apex of her thigh as he bent over her, his chest brushing against her back and his lips by her ear.  “What I want to know, is how long you will last until you beg me to fuck you.”  He murmured to her, his fingers on her rear digging into her flesh.  She shuddered in turn, a moan escaping her lips before she could stop it.  She shouldn’t ever encourage anyone to drink more, but damn, he could dirty talk his way into anything while intoxicated.  He exhaled in dark laughter, nipping her earlobe.  “Not long now, I see.”

She rubbed her pelvis against the sheets as subtly as she could for some friction, and he slapped her ass again in reprimand.  “I don’t think so.”  He said harshly, moving both hands to grab her hips and thrust them upward, and she scrabbled to get on her knees.  He roughly pushed her upper back down so her chest rested onto the bed, keeping her rear in the air, and she shivered as he palmed both cheeks into his hands.  His thumbs briefly parted them for a moment, and she softly gasped at how vulnerable she suddenly felt.  They never had done this before, and indecision wormed into her mind amidst her arousal. 

At the pad of his fingers sweeping a little too close, she quivered in nervousness.  She heard him chuckle as he bent over her again, moving her hair off her neck and bracing himself on one hand by her shoulder.  “I’m not introducing you to that until you’re ready and I’m sober enough,” he kissed her neck reassuringly.  She relaxed slightly, believing that he had switched over to being his usual tender self for a moment before the hand on her rear slid downward to her soaked entrance.  “I’m just going to have make do with this.  That is, of course, if you want me to fuck you?”  His voice mocked her as his hand palmed her, and she nodded frantically, her core aching for him.  “Beg for it, Siha.”  He ordered, and all he had to do was slide one finger along her slit for her resolve to crack.

 “Thane, please!”  She pushed her rear backwards against his hand, and miraculously he was merciful, slipping two fingers inside of her with a harsh growl.  She let out a shuddering moan, his fingers moving slow enough for it to be painless but rapid enough to stretch her.  He used his fingers not to make her climax, but to prepare her for him, and the knowledge brought her close to the edge.  He lifted off her back for a moment, and when she heard the clink of his belt unbuttoning behind her, she hazily grinned that he acted impatiently.  She was so ready for him, ready for him to pleasure her until their voices echoed across the cabin, and would always be ready for him since they had damn near a year to make up for.  Once she saw his pants and shirt thrown off the bed at the corner of her eye, she arched her back, a clear invitation for him, and one he immediately took.  His fingers slipped out, and he returned over her, holding himself up with one arm by her ribs and kissing her neck.  She felt the crown of his head swirl against her entrance to test her, before his other hand grasped her hip and wrenched her back to sheathe himself inside her. 

She cried out, loud and heady as he pushed into her as far as her body could allow, his groan stifling every other sound.  “ _Turane_ , I love it when you’re tight like this.”  He cursed against her neck as he pulled slowly out, and she almost wept with relief when he drove back into her.  His free hand moved from her ribs, smoothing along her back to tangle his fingers in her hair, his other hand holding her hip steady as he moved within her.  His thrusts built and fueled the heat coiling in her center, and she felt his hard abs contract every time he buried himself deeply within her.  So close to her ear, his little sighs of pleasure urged her to meet his thrusts with noise of her own.

“Harder, Thane, that’s it—Oh fuck!”  She muffled her yell into the sheets as he slammed into her, hitting _that_ spot, and he stroked into her over and over.  Her insides shuddered as his breathing deepened, and she couldn’t even tell him how close to climaxing she hurled.  His mouth pressed openly against her shoulder, his teeth biting into her skin as they moved faster together, both of them moaning at the intense waves of arousal coursing through their veins.  He was usually quiet, being embarrassed if he made noise, but he didn’t seem to care now, breathing deeply and heavily the faster they moved.  She needed more of him, and she needed it fast.  “Thane, fuck me, please, make me…!”

Finally hearing her beg for him, he suddenly hammered fully into her, her body now gladly accepting his entire length. “Gods, you feel so good.”  His voice, full of need, wavered as he deeply plunged inside her and she pushed back against him, creating a delicious rhythm to chase completion together.  The bruising hand on her hip caressed down to her thigh, moving to her massage her clit, and she bit her lip to hold back a loud plea for more.  They groaned together as another shudder wracked her body as his fingers moved in time with his thrusts, and she clutched the sheets to ground herself against the lightheadedness of an impending orgasm.  He kept up a relentless pace, long strokes out and quick strokes in, his fingers pressing expertly against her pearl, and from the way his teeth worried her shoulder, he was getting close as well.  He murmured soft words, so low and breathless her translator couldn’t interpret them, but his tone was one of a harsh claim, and she knew what he demanded of her.  “Oh god, please, just a little more, just…”  She panted, unable to coherently ask for what she needed in the throes of sex.

The hand still buried in her hair pulled painfully enough for pleasure to rip through her, and she yelped, teetering on the edge.  Loosening his grip for a brief moment, Thane impatiently growled his command one last time in her ear.  “ _Ven-ha feira, Siha_.”  He bit the side of her neck so hard to draw blood, and as he continued to plunge into her, she finally obeyed him.  She came hard around his thrusts, wailing out so loud that the CIC below must have heard her, her inner muscles clenching tightly around him.  He kept going, pistoning into her as he followed his own end, prolonging her orgasm and wringing shaking gasps out of her throat as he moved the hand on her hair to lace with her fingers gripping the sheets.  With a string of soft drell curses, he suddenly jerked his hips and buried his face into the crook of her neck with a loud and contented moan, emptying himself inside her with languid strokes as she pivoted her pelvis to accept it.  Breathing deeply together, they gradually slowed their hips and collapsed onto the sheets, panting and shaking from their ecstasy, and she fell into a haze at the small, happy rumble in his voice.

* * *

 

She came out of her doze several minutes later as she felt his hand on hers tighten for a moment, and turned her palm to lace her fingers with his.  He felt heavy on her back, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths, and she thought it was perhaps lucky that she still wore her tank top. She didn’t mind getting the rashes—trade off for great sex, as she would say cheerfully when he would look saddened by the red blossoms on her skin—but the ones on her back were typically the itchiest.   She felt some of his weight shift as he lifted off her back, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek.  “Are you all right?”  He asked quietly.  He sounded clearer, and she figured that his tipsiness had subsided into being sober again.

Clearing her head a bit, she grunted a “Yes”, testing her back to see if it ached from his weight.  It did not, but as they moved back together for him to kneel, she felt their aftermath slide down her inner thigh.  She arched her pelvis, their signal for him to withdraw, and with an embarrassed “Oh”, he withdrew.  Taking a couple of seconds to quickly clean up, he reclined naked on her bed as she tossed the used rag in the dirty laundry, and he motioned for her to join him.  Sighing with contentment, she climbed back on the bed, allowing him to hook his hands around her thighs and pull her onto his lap.

“Was I successful in distracting you?”  He asked as he kissed her, placing her knees to straddle his hips.

“Mmm.”  She murmured into his lips, smirking when she felt his hands slide to her rear.  “I think we got too into it though; we forgot to take this off.”  She plucked the spaghetti string of her tank top, looking down at him sardonically.

Thane hummed for a second, his eye ridges knitting in mock worry. “I will be more than happy to make up for that error.”  He replied, easing his hands under her shirt to cradle her bare back, pulling her closer to kiss her.  He was very touchy feely in private, and she loved it that he couldn’t keep his hands off her in moments like this.  She returned his kiss, her hands framing his face as they exchanged idle attention to each other’s lips.  However, after a few moments he pulled away slightly, his arms tightly around her waist as he looked up at her with a mixture of sadness and contentment.  “I missed you, Siha.”  He admitted quietly, moving upward to touch his forehead to her own.

Her chest contracted at the reminder of how long they had been away from each other, and she had trouble batting away her own feelings of anxiety and sadness.   _No more pain.  I have him back, and nothing will take him from me._  “I missed you, Thane.”  She whispered as she kissed him, reassuring herself that he indeed was now here in the flesh.   They stayed entwined for several more minutes, lost in each other’s arms and lips, reveling that they were alive and enjoying the afterglow of their intimacy, before she broke their kiss with a regretful sigh.  “Though seriously, I need to finish that report.”  She grinned devilishly as he sighed irritably, throwing her leg off of him and moving to grab the data pad.   

“Don’t take too long.”  Thane reprimanded, shifting off the bed to grab his clothes.  “Garrus mentioned that he’ll be up here to annoy you if you’re not done in…” he glanced at the clock, “ten minutes now.”

“I better hurry up then.”  She resumed her typing, multi-tasking in talking with Thane and writing a professional report.  Glancing up at him to see him folding his clothes, she highly enjoyed watching the tank light frame his lean and muscular body.  She wouldn’t mind a round two.  “Although I might need to be persuaded to shower and come down to the cargo hold.  Since, y’know, I might need to explain why these reports are late to the Council and Hackett.”  She added suggestively, winking at him innocently as he rolled his eyes at her in exasperation.  He still approached her, smirking down at her in mutual agreement.

“Well then,” He said as he took her chin in his hand, lifting her face to his, “I suppose I’ll just have to devise another scheme to distract you.”  He kissed her teasingly, his other hand pulling down her spaghetti straps down her arms, and soon the data pad lay again forgotten on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too OOC for Thane, since I write him a bit differently and when he is sober (lol). Hope everyone enjoyed this! First time I published my ME stuff, so thank you for taking time to read this :D


End file.
